


Слухач

by viruka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинобій побут</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слухач

**Author's Note:**

> Попередження: можливі випадкові русизми, граматичні помилки теж присутні  
> Примітки: в тексті використане хоку Мацуо Басьо (в перекладі Миколи Лукаша)

Дитяча звичка сидіти піджавши ноги, ткнувшись в коліна носом, змінилась на іншу – лежати на ліжку, заклавши руки за голову, дивлячись в стелю. Ірука думав, що це можна розцінити як факт дорослішання. Так, ніби не намагаєшся сховатись, а наче знаходишся в пошуку рішення. Якраз зараз Ірука займався тим самим пошуком.  
Можливо, проблеми не було, просто тому, що не може бути проблем у шинобі, тим більше, якщо цей шинобі в ранзі джоніна. Тим більше, якщо цей джонін легенда і один із найсильніших в поселені. Проте, Ірука теж був шинобі, хоч і не таким сильним та відомим, як той, що привернув увагу, але достатньо мудрим для того щоб зрозуміти – Хатаке Какаші необхідно допомогти. Уміно поки не знав чим саме і навіть не здогадувався в чому саме, проте знав точно, що необхідно.  
Ірука працював в штабі не перший місяць, не перший раз спостерігав за тим як згасають, згорають майже до тла сильні духом і тілом. Наче щось їх ламало і підпалювало вогнем невидимих переживань. Ніхто з них ніколи не просив допомоги, проте завжди знаходився хтось, здатний підтримати. А от з Копіювальним чомусь було не так – достукатись до нього поки ні в кого не вийшло. Він розмовляв зі знайомими, всміхався, жартував сам, а погляд все рівно залишався чорним і холодним, наче безодня.  
Ірука не вважав себе особливим, проте мовчки стояти збоку і просто спостерігати вже не міг. Якщо кожен вирішить, що «в мене нічого не вийшло» чи «це не моя справа», то так всі підуть далі, не зупиняться хоч на хвилинку і необхідної саме зараз і тут допомоги не буде. Варто хоча б спробувати, хоча б перед собою бути чесним, а не кусати потім лікті, що був занадто занятий, нерішучий («ми ж ніколи не розмовляли», «він навіть слухати мене не захоче») і ще тисячі інших смішних оправдань своєї черствості. Якщо у друзів не виходить, то, можливо, настав час комусь мало знайомому…  
Ірука підійшов до Хатаке Какаші в штабі, виховано вклонився і відверто, по-дитячому наївно, запропонував легендарному ніндзя тисячі технік свою скромну персону в якості слухача.  
\- Вибачте, що? – не відразу зрозумів Копіювальний, що йому намагався сказати чунін.  
\- Хатаке-сан, - Ірука зашепотів, - я вмію слухати і тримати язик за зубами.  
Какаші прижмурився, помовчав кілька секунд і відповів, наче чідорі в серце попав:  
\- Я метеличок,  
Собі крильця обірву:  
На, цвіти, мачок!  
Ірука забув як дихати, що на це сказати не знав, видавив з себе:  
\- Красиве хоку. Вибачте, - і пішов геть.  
Мабуть, не варто було так відкрито, так… Ірука зізнався - по-дурному. Проте, вийшло як вийшло. Все рівно завтра він знову спробує.  
І насправді, знову підійшов, знову запропонував. Какаші цього разу навіть не збирався відповідати, просто не звернув уваги на якогось там чуніна, так наче його і не було – пусте місце чи привид, котрого ніхто не бачить і не чує. Уміно постояв кілька секунд, пробурмотів «вибачте». На це Хатаке теж ніяк не відреагував.  
А наступного дня Ірука спробував, знову.  
Какаші, змірявши тяжким поглядом фактично не знайомого йому чуніна.  
\- Слухати прийшов, - зжавши кулаки і майже зціпивши зуби, рішуче проінформував чунін.  
\- Хоку?  
\- Можна, - згодився він, трішечки розслаблюючись.  
\- Не сьогодні, - відмахнувся Какаші.  
Ірука розгубився, буркнув «вибачте», проте здаватись не збирався. Він прекрасно розумів, що нав’язується, що його поведінка далека від стриманої, але це було хоч щось, а не байдужість.  
У Какаші таких «небайдужих» як Ірука, котрі лізли туди де не просять, відволікали від справ, було до дідькової мами. Інколи достатньо було один раз натякнути, що дратує і вони самі щезали, інколи було необхідно діяти більш рішуче, навіть відкритим текстом говорити відчепитись. А от чунін Уміно зрозуміти ні натяків, ні відкритого тексту не міг. Щоразу, як Какаші з’являвся в штабі, він підходив, здоровався, звично цікавився бажанням Копіювального поговорити, звично вибачався і… все. На цьому домагання закінчувались.  
\- Для чого вам це? – Какаші схилив голову вбік, зацікавлено розглядаючи молоденького чуніна, що котрий місяць підряд турбується його морально-психологічним станом.  
Уміно зніяковів на кілька секунд, навіть злегка зачервонівся, проте відповів:  
\- Не маю ані найменшого уявлення.  
\- У собі розібратись не можете, а до інших лізете, - Хатаке замовк.  
Ірука теж мовчав.  
\- Ви розумієте, що пропонуєте дурниці?  
\- Звичайно, - Ірука всміхнувся. – Все одно я не відступлюсь.  
\- Впертий, - Какаші розвернувся і пішов геть.  
\- Я все одно не відступлюсь! – крикнув йому в спину Уміно.  
Хатаке всміхнувся в маску, махнув рукою так і не обернувшись, не варто чуніну бачити бісенят в оці джоніна. Колись давно, саме так настирливо в житті Какаші з’явився Майто Гай. Копіювального аж розпирало від цікавості скільки витримає Уміно, де знаходиться межа його терпіння.  
А одного разу Ірука не підійшов – Копіювальний навмисне кілька разів заходив в канцелярію, навіть затримувався довше ніж завжди, проте чунін наче його не помічав. Він, само собою, поздоровався, але ж куди ділось таке звичне «а сьогодні ви поговорити не бажаєте?» Какаші навіть розгубився, невже чуніну набридло? Жало розчарування злегка вкололо самолюбство. Ввечері Хатаке йшов за Уміно, достатньо далеко, щоб не попадати в поле зору, і достатньо близько щоб слідкувати. Чунін блукав вуличками, наче сам не знав куди йде – прийшов в парк, сів на лавку і дивився на свої зціплені в замок пальці.  
\- Що трапилось? – Какаші сів поруч.  
\- Ви прийшли поговорити? – стрепенувся Ірука.  
\- Саме так, - згодився Копіювальний, - але щось підказує мені, що вам не до чужих переживань.  
\- Сьогодні я зрозумів, що моя поведінка була недоречною, - Уміно замовк, погляд так і не відірвав від пальців.  
\- Ви півроку не переймались доречністю, - Хатаке хмикнув. – Хто вплинув?  
\- Не переживайте, - перебив Уміно, - зі мною все нормально. Доброї ночі, - чунін піднявся з лавки, проте Какаші піймав його руку.  
\- Я вів себе як ідіот, - Ірука понуро опустив голову. – Пробачте. Більше не буду.  
\- Що трапилось? Не змушуйте мене самостійно шукати відповіді на питання.  
\- Хатаке-сан, - Ірука сів на лавку, - я б не хотів… та й не в тому річ…  
\- Просто скажіть що трапилось і все, - Какаші випустив руку чуніна.  
\- Вчора вночі… Ви, мабуть, знаєте, що… - Уміно замовк. – Тяжко. Я був не готовий побачити таке.  
\- Ви… - Хатаке не знав, що сказати, хоч зрозумів, що саме підкосило чуніна.  
\- Я був там. Випадково. Почув жіночий крик, а там, - Ірука зціпив зуби і знову замовк, говорити не давав згусток злості в горлі.  
\- Чому ви стільки раз намагались поговорити?  
Ірука наче проснувся:  
\- Що? А, - махнув рукою він, - думав, що біль в вашому погляді більша ніж може витримати людина. Думав, що щось вас їсть із середини, а ви… Не розумів я нічого. Пробачте.  
\- Пішли, - Какаші ривком піднявся з лавки.  
\- Куди?  
\- Лікувати ваші нерви і мій головний біль. Знаєте, доволі часто в мене просто болить голова від шарінгана, думаю, що саме тому я виглядаю як прибитий.  
\- Всього лише? – Уміно догнав Хатаке, порівнявся з ним.  
\- Всього лише, - підтвердив Какаші, продовжуючи йти неспішно по стежці. – Оточуючі схильні сприймати те, що відбувається навколо, крізь призму власних переживань, характеру чи особливостей своєї психіки.  
Ірука збився з кроку:  
\- Я не… - спробував оправдатись він.  
Какаші різко зупинився, повернувся до Іруки обличчям, міцно взяв за плечі:  
\- Я не думаю, що сусідка віддала хлопчика батьку знаючи, що він заб’є до смерті свою ж дитину. Зазвичай батьки люблять своїх дітей. Також я не думаю, що мати намагалась відбити у АНБУ заарештованого чоловіка, тому що його вона любить більше ніж вбитого сина – це був просто шок.  
\- Вона…  
\- А ще, - Какаші наче труснув чуніна, - я не знав, що ви там були. Чомусь вирішив, що хтось із моїх знайомих переговорив з вами і тому ви такий дивний сьогодні. Пішли.  
\- Куди? – Ірука поспішив догнати Копіювального.  
\- Я ж сказав, лікувати ваші нерви і мою головну біль, - Какаші всміхнувся.  
\- Алкоголем? – здогадався Ірука.  
\- Саме так, - підтвердив Копіювальний.  
\- Ви що, алкоголік? – приголомшено запитав Уміно.  
\- Був би я алкоголіком, - Хатаке щиро розсміявся, - не боліла б голова у мене так часто.  
\- Вибачте, - зніяковіло прошепотів Ірука, - я знову дурницю сказав.  
А вже пізньої ночі вони сиділи на даху гуртожитку для чунінів, попиваючи пиво, розмовляли. Майже так як уявляв собі Ірука, тільки чомусь саме Уміно говорив більше. Ай, нічого страшного в тому не було – завтра чи післязавтра чунін точно спробує менше балакати і більше слухати.


End file.
